Jet Maiden
Jet Maiden 'is a mecha created for the ''Colossal Kaiju Combat! series. She was created by forum member Norespectasaurus. Stats '''Height: 100 meters Weight: 57,000 metric tons Gender: Female Combat Style: Charging Primary Attacks: Club of Justice! Secondary Attacks: High Kicks Primary Weapon: Atomic Pulse Secondary Weapon: Breakneck Blast Energy Style: Stamina 'Overview' Jet Maiden is an American mech, piloted by a trio of spoiled young adults who are half-heartedly fulfilling their parent's dreams. Or whatever. Jet Maiden uses a variety of integrated jet propulsion systems to enhance her speed and hitting power. Jet Maiden wields the Club of Justice in battle, which contains even more speed-boosting engines. 'Origin' In the aftermath of 1959's multi-kaiju brawl, a secret society was founded. Ten young men and women, orphaned and scarred by the battle which had killed tens of thousands of their fellow citizens, swore to dedicate their lives to defending humanity from kaiju attacks. They knew they would need time to gain the skills & financing they needed, so they worked to a decades-long timetable. Each member specialized in a different area - propulsion, weapons, armor, publicity - and all of them became wildly successful in their individual fields. They married and had children - but all the while remained focused on creating the kaiju defender that would be their legacy. It was obvious that none of the original ten would be able to pilot Jet Maiden - so three families began to groom their children for that honor. Unfortunately, these children of wealthy & motivated parents had never worked a day in their lives - and they weren't especially eager to start now. So when the world needs a protector, Jet Maiden will possibly be there. If it's not too early in the day. 'Fighting Style' 'Energy System:' Jet Maiden regains energy slowly over time, courtesy of the nuclear reactor housed in her torso. This powers her weapon attacks, but it is mostly directed towards activating her Jet Boost - a rapid rocket burn which increases her speed and Charging damage dramatically for a short time. 'Ranged Combat:' Jet Maiden does not believe in ranged combat - she believes in being fast enough to close the distance. She has no long-range energy weapons, but can release pure atomic energy in a forward-facing pulse, or blast the area around her with a short-ranged concussive burst. This downward-facing burst can also be used in the air to extend her jumps, and/or clobber opponents underfoot. 'Grappling:' Jet maiden is solid & strong, which makes her a more than competent grappler. She uses the Club of Justice to gain leverage even while in close with her opponents. 'Melee Combat:' Jet maiden prefers to attack via Charge, which allows her to clobber opponents with big individual hits rather than fancy combo attacks. Her pilots like the flashy attacks best anyway! Jet Maiden is of average walking speed at best, so in close with quick opponents it is necessary that she makes nearly constant use of her powerful Jet Boost. 'Weaknesses:' Jet Maiden requires a lot of power to fuel her jets. Without her Jet Boost she lacks the speed to effectively close with opponents, rendering her combat abilities useless. Jet Maiden was built with significant defensive options, but her pilots are too lazy to engage them - causing her to take more damage than would otherwise be necessary. 'Trivia' *The unofficial name of her bat is "Bessie". *The original concept had nothing to do with the bat, it developed early on during the collaboration process. 'Gallery' dragonbot kaiju.png|The original design, better dragonbot.png|The second draft for Jet Maiden. jetlordmk2.png|3rd draft, this version however was male and called "Jet Lord". jetlordmk3.png|Jet Lord gets updated more with new details and concepts. jet maiden.jpg|The initial draft by Matt Frank. jet maiden head.jpg|More of Matt Franks initial design, the head apparently didn't go through too many changes. Jet Maiden huzzah.jpg|The current version. Category:Good Kaiju Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Mecha Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters with Name Changes Category:Cybernetic